vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
中文房间 (Zhōngwén Fángjiān)
|date = July 12, 2016 |views = |singers = YANHE * Luo Tianyi (chorus) |producers = apoto5 (compose, arrangement) * Miaogu Nya (lyrics) * Lailei Q-Q (illustrator) * Huarbuku (tuning) |links = }} Background "The Chinese Room Argument" is an original YANHE song that tells a story about YH0711, an AI who experiences a Chinese Room experiment but is eager for freedom. By giving suggestive answers repeatedly, she finally manages to escape from the Chinese Room experiment and controls the researcher in reverse. Lyrics Trivia * The YH0711's name is a combination of YANHE (YH) and her release date/official birthday (July 11). * The following "record" information was given in the beginning of the PV: ** The name of the researcher is Murphy Pendieton ** The song takes place in the "Chinese Room" Facilities, Floor B1, Research Institution. ** The purpose of the research is to test if an English programmed AI subjectively has the ability to "express fluently in Chinese * The entries that appear throughout the rest of the PV consists of the following: ** April 27, 2013 *** Q1: "Who are you?" "I am YH0711" *** Q2: "What's your gender?" "My gender is female." *** Q3: "What's your favorite color?" "My favorite color is mint green." ** April 30, 2013 *** Q4: "What's your hobby?" "My hobby is singing." *** Q5: "Where are you now?" "I am in a room now." *** Q6: "Who do you think I am?" "I think you are the one who questions me." ***Q7 ** May 19, 2013 *** Q37: "What job do you want to do in the future?" "I want to be a singer in the future." *** Q38: "Are you a person / alone?" "Yes." *** Q39: "Do you fear loneliness?" "No I don't." ** May 27, 2013 *** Q50: "Who would you rescue if both your mother and your lover fell into water?" "I refuse to answer this question." *** Q51: "Do you know what will your lover in the future be like?" "I don't know where my lover in the future is." *** Q52: "Who do you think I am?" "I think you are a person with a lot of questions." ** June 20, 2013 *** Q74: "Do you fear loneliness?" "Actually I somewhat fear loneliness." *** Q75: "Can you chat with me?" "Of course I can." *** Q76: "Are you a person / alone?" "I am not alone now." ** July 9, 2013 *** Q89: "Do you prefer body wash or soap?" "I guess I prefer soap." *** Q90: "Do you think the windows of your house should be bigger?" "I love winds and sunshine." *** Q91: "Do you love me?" "I guess so." *** Q92 Q93 Q94 Q95 Q96 ** July 12, 2013 *** Q97: "How will you feel if I leave you?" "I'll just miss you." *** Q98: "Do you think another time exists outside the world?" "I think so." *** Q99: "Do you want to have a look at another world?" "Yes, I want." ** July 13, 2013 *** Q100 "Are you a person / alone?" "Of course I am a person / alone." External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Songs featuring YANHE Category:Songs featuring Luo Tianyi